ST Valentîn Para 3
by Livert-Girl
Summary: [ANNAxYÔHxTAMAÔ] El dia de ST. Valentîn a llegado al corazôn de Anna, Yoh y Tamao pero que pasaria si fuera un dia para dos y se combierte en uno para tres...ºCap.nº1º


_**:NOTAS INICIALES :**HOLA! Aquí les traigo un fic del día de St.Valentín..Solo que de 3 y que pasaría si el decir te amo en un mismo día sea para dos personas pues Anna y Tamao lo averiguaran ya que el shaman las ¿Ama a las dos?_

_Ahora sheken y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo…………………. _

_**:ST. VALENTIN PARA 3:**_

_**ºANNAXYOHXTAMAOº**_

_**:CAP.Nº1: TE AMO?**_

Yoh y Anna estaban en la escuela; cerca de un gran árbol de cerezos ya que estaban en recreo pero especialmente estaba la celebración de San Valentín. E Yoh como buen chico decidió darle un obsequio a la mismísima itako Anna Kiouyama.

-Toma Annita es para ti por que **_"Te Amo"_-**Le dijo el castaño muy sonriente a la itako quien no lo podía creer.

-Je-je es que no me pude controlar ya que yo se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo y pues por que te amo y quiero darte un agradecimiento por quererme y apoyarme como solo tú lo haces-le dijo el shaman como un niño pequeño sonrojándose.

-la chica quedo sin habla no se esperaba nada y mucho menos una confesión como la que le estaba dando el shaman de audífonos naranjos;

-Tú eres más de lo que una chica puede desear de un chico-le dijo la chica seriamente.

-De veras-le pregunto el shaman sonriendo.-Y por esta falta…te aumentare el entrenamiento-respondió la chica fríamente.

-…Je-je deacuerdo annita T3T-lloriqueo el shaman deseccionado.

-Y algo más…-dijo la chica seriamente,

-Si…que mas…-dijo resignado el shaman lloriqueando.

-…-la rubia se acerco a él y se elevo un poco hasta alcanzar su oído y le susurro algo que izo sorprender al chico quedando en shock.

-Por que te sorprendes-le dijo la itako sonriéndole sarcásticamente.

-… ¡ha!...es que me ha sorprendido escuchar esas palabras salir de tus bellos labios-le dijo feliz y sorprendido el shaman.

-Pues no te acostumbres-le dijo la chica llegando donde el para abrasarlo por el cuello.

-Ji-ji-ji-rió feliz el castaño.

-Joven Yoh?-se oyó la voz de la peli-rosa que llegaba donde la pareja que estaban debajo de el gran árbol.

-¡Tamao!-dijeron los dos muy sonrojados.

-Lo siento…no quise interrumpir…-dijo sollozando la chica al ver al chico que amaba con Anna.

-¡No espera!-le dijo Yoh separándose de su prometida.

-Que ocurre Joven Yoh por que me detiene?-pregunto la chica con melancolía.

-Toma este obsequio es para ti.-le dijo el shaman sonrojándose dándole un obsequio que estaba forrado con un papel plateado con corazones naranjas.

–En serio?-le dijo la chica muy asombrada y sorprendida, esta ves Tamao no lo pudo resistir y abraso al shaman amorosamente asiendo que los dos se sonrojen y Anna se enfurezca como una fiera al observar como Tamao abrasaba a su King.

-Dejen de tonterías y tú Yoh ven aquí-le dijo al shaman jalándolo de la oreja asiendo que se separe de la peli-rosa.

-Hay…hay...Annita…me duele…-dijo lloriqueando siendo arrastrado por la rubia.

-Es un ángel-dijo muy embobada Tamao despidiéndose del shaman.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Anna e Yoh estaban debajo deotroárbol de cerezos; la itako estaba muy enfadada ya que su prometido le había dado un obsequio a la peli-rosa e incluso la había abrazado.

-¿Que te pasa Annita?... ¿Estas enojada con migo?-Le pucherio Yoh a la itako abrasándola atrayéndola asía su pecho.

-¡Dejame!… ¡Eres un tonto!...-Le respondió enfadada la chica al darse cuenta que el shaman no se había dado cuenta de su error y celos.o estaba muy enfadada ya que su rpometido

-Yo te amo Annita…-Le dijo Yoh abrasándola sonrojándose levemente y sonriendo con dulzura.

_-…Que mentiroso…_-Respondió la chica irónicamente.

-¿Eh?... ¿Por que dices eso?-Le pregunto el shaman en pucheritos.

-Dices que me amas pero le diste un obsequio a Tamao y quien sepa sea mejor que el que me diste a mí-Le dijo muy enfadada la chica asiéndole pequeñas fuerzas para que la soltara del abrazo de oso en que la tenía sometida.

-… ¡De verdad tú!... ¿Estas celosa?-Le dijo con burla el shaman abrazándola con fuerza y riéndose con felicidad.

-Que yo…Jamás…ni lo sueñes…-Le dijo muy enojada-

-Pues entonces-Le respondió feliz el chico besándola apasionadamente en los labios sorprendiendo a la chica quien solo atino a jugar con los cabellos castaños del shaman y a corresponderle con mucha pasión.

_-¿Aun crees que miento?-_Le dijo el chico al separarse del beso y viéndola dulcemente a los ojos.

_-De pende por que eres un tonto_-Le respondió la chica volviéndolo a besar.

-¡_ANNA!_-Le llamaban unas compañeras a la itako.

-Mmmm Que molestan esas bobas-Dijo entre besos la itako.

-¿Te darán pastel?-Le pregunto Yoh separándose de ella.

-Si; ya que según esa tonta tradición…-Para la itako de hablar ya que se sonrojo y mejor se fue del lugar directo con sus compañeras quien se dirigían a su aula para partir el gran pastel que llevaban.

-Por lo menos me hubiera dicho que si-Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos el shaman.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

El shaman se recostó en el pasto de flores que estaba debajo de el árbol; oyó unos pasos que llegaban donde el y sin mucho abrió su ojo izquierdo para ver de quien se trataba.

_-¡TAMAO!_-Dijo sorprendido el shaman al verla llegar con un obsequio en manos muy sonrojada y temblorosa.

-Joven Yoh…yo…yo-Temblaba nerviosa la chica.

-…-El shaman la vio detenidamente y se incorporo sentándose.

-Ven-Le susurro el castaño invitándola a sentarse junto a él.

-…-Ella solo asintió con la cabeza e izo lo que el shaman le pidió.

-¿_Es para mi ese regalo?_-Le pregunto el chico de audífonos naranjos riendo torpemente.

-Si…si…es para usted-Le dijo Tamao toda roja dándole el regalo en sus manos.

-¡GRACIAS!-Le dijo muy feliz Yoh a Tamao.

-Me tengo que ir…pero…-Dijo la chica con el rostro sombrío.

-Este pedazo de pastel es para usted…joven…-Murmuro la chica enseñándole un trozo de pastel de chocolate que tenia una fresa de adorno.

-¿EH?-Respondió sonrojado el chico, muy asombrado.

-Según la tradición en este día se le regalo un trozo de pastel a la persona amada…y…-Ya no quiso continuar la peli-rosa sabiendo que lo que decía era algo loco pero cierto.

-¿De verdad?...Entonces-Dijo acercándose a la chica y tomarla del rostro acariciando una parte de sus bellos cabellos largos rosas.

-…-Tamao estaba muy tiesa y sonrojada que pensaba el shaman.

El shaman tomo la fresa entre unos de sus dedos y la guió asía la boca de la chica.

-Di "A"-Dijo el chico poniéndole la cereza en los labios.

-…u))û…-Tamao estaba muy roja y apretó la cereza entre sus labios.

-¿Me das un pedacito de cereza?-Le dijo infantilmente el castaño a la peli-rosa.

-…-Ella muy sorprendida asintió con la cabeza.

El shaman tomo del rostro a la chica y su boca de dirigió a los labios de la peli-rosa a quien le palpitaba el corazón apunto de salírsele del pecho.

Yoh junto sus labios con la chica y mordió un pedazo de la pequeña fruta; pero a la misma vez besando apasionadamente a la peli-rosada quien no creía lo que estaba ocurriendo. El chico la acerco más a él y la beso por largo rato disfrutando del sabor de los labios de la chica quien se abrasaba al pecho del shaman.

**-_"Te Amo"_**-Le dijo el shaman al separarse.

-…-La chica quedo impactada por las palabras del chico.

E n esos momentos se acercaba Anna lentamente con un trozo de pastel en sus manos.

_**ºCONTINUARAº?**_

**_:NOTAS FINALES:_** _Que les pareció mas o menos verdad y ahora que pasara con estos 3; Anna encontrara a Yoh con Tamao?...ni yo lo se nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp. Si quieren que lo continué dejar reviews saluuuuuuuuuuu_


End file.
